


Daydream2

by morty_chong



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:37:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morty_chong/pseuds/morty_chong





	Daydream2

相叶雅纪进门就带着一身的酒气，趴着他的肩膀就往他怀里蹭。  
樱井翔揽着这只醉兔子，谢过送他回来的人，关上门就往里拖，嘴里还数落：“喝这么多，我看你明天头疼怎么办。”  
“同学聚会嘛。”相叶雅纪挂在他身上，被抱回床上躺好，樱井翔给他兑的蜂蜜水也乖乖喝了，就是人家给他换睡衣的时候不太老实。  
“雅纪，别闹，”樱井翔按着他的胳膊穿过袖子，“都醉成这样了还招我呢。我还要赶一个论文，会看资料到很晚，你先睡好吗？”  
说完帮他把眼睛摘下，在他额头上亲了一下，走出两步还回头嘱咐一句：“难受了就叫我。”  
相叶雅纪其实也不是那么醉，就是撒娇想让人照顾，挥挥手表示“知道了快走快走”就翻了个身不看他了。  
樱井翔安顿好相叶雅纪，回了书房，继续跟文献作战。看了好一会，觉得累，就伸个懒腰，去洗了把脸回来的时候看到卧室门开着，床上的人却不见了。  
樱井挑了下眉，瞟了下家里唯一亮着灯的房间，若无其事地走回宽大的书桌前坐下，睡裤的前端被拉下的时候也只是手上一顿，接着翻了一页，满眼的英文却一个字母都看不进去。  
直到安静的房间里亲吻和舔舐声越来越响，他才忍无可忍地伸手下去捏住躲在桌下的醉鬼的下巴，用比高中时候低沉了不少的声音问：“老师，您干什么呢？”  
被抓住的那个仰头看他，一双眼睛没了镜片的束缚，要多无辜有多无辜地眨了眨，手里还握着他硬起来的性器，却一点也没有被逮个正着的罪恶感，还用眼神无声地反问：“我干什么了？”  
樱井眯起眼睛，用力捏了捏他因酒精而泛红的脸颊，强迫他张开嘴，命令道：“吞进去。”  
相叶雅纪先是伸出舌头舔了一下，感受到下巴上的手又捏紧了一下，还有余力抬起眼帘先撩他一眼，才顺从地用柔软湿热的口腔接纳年轻恋人的欲望。  
毕了业又把头发染成金色，努力褪去学生气，本以为跟自己那位老师的差距能缩小一点，结果单论撩拨和挑逗，他的段位还差的远。  
樱井翔心里骂了句脏话，没忍住往里顶了顶，那人唔了一声，嗔怪地看他一眼，又好像很满意他这样的反应，带着点得意地吞吐起来。  
其实他最近在赶的这个论文要查阅大量的资料，再总结梳理，这一个多星期都在忙，大部分时间还住学校，根本没回家，更别提做点什么别的事。相叶雅纪虽然嘴上没说，不过估计也是欲求不满到极限，今天酒精上脑，终于忍不了了。  
“雅纪，够……”樱井翔感觉到自己快了，就想拔出来，结果相叶雅纪皱眉瞪他一眼，更多地往里吞，几个深喉之后含在口里吸了一下，樱井翔抖了一下，尽数射在他嘴里。  
相叶雅纪捂着嘴咳了两声，拍开樱井翔伸过来的手，喉结上下一动，拿开手冲他张开嘴，咽掉了。  
两人一开始上床的时候相叶还坚持戴套，并且坚持了好久，樱井都觉得他在这方面有点洁癖什么的，平时哪有这样的时候？  
看着相叶红着眼睛红着脸，嘴角还带着点白浊，心中一阵情绪翻涌，樱井翔一把把人从地上拉起来，才发现那人下面居然什么都没穿，某个部位非常精神地立着。  
“不怕着凉？”顺手在相叶臀上拍了一掌，觉得手感不错还捏了两把。  
相叶雅纪跨坐在樱井翔腿上，长腿从椅子上垂下，脚尖堪堪点地，胳膊交缠在年轻恋人颈后，先用鼻尖蹭了一下对方，将混着腥的酒精味道灌进了他的口腔。  
“喜欢吗？”  
“是指你刚刚做的事还是你？”  
“都是。”  
“喜欢，”樱井翔吻他的锁骨，“喜欢你，所以你做什么我都喜欢。”  
“那，”相叶雅纪把他扶在自己腰上的手向下带去，“值不值得一点奖励？”  
当年樱井翔在课上臆想他老师穿白衬衫有多禁欲的时候可绝对没想到会有这么一天。  
挤进第三根手指的时候，刚才那个各种撩拨的人反而害羞一样搂紧他的脖子把脸埋在他颈窝，小动物似的轻轻哼哼着，还偶尔漏一两声呻吟。  
这个人是怎么做到既色情又清纯的？  
樱井翔在入口处磨了磨，小穴一缩一缩的，好像要把他吸进去，他一个挺腰，把人填了个满。  
“深……太深了……”相叶小声在耳边叫唤，这个体味下地心引力拉着相叶以便樱井可以进到最深处，痛苦和痛快一起在身体里翻涌，令他招架不住。  
樱井翔托着趴在自己身上的醉鬼的屁股，开始上下顶弄，咬着牙心道现在知道深了之前调戏我的时候怎么没想到。  
相叶雅纪仰起脖子，被人一口咬住喉结，他抱住那人金色的脑袋，把手伸进他的睡衣里，摸到那枚尖锐的脐钉。想当初他这位得意门生是如何一步一步把他陷在梦里，以他的年纪来说，手段不可谓不了得，可惜那些游刃有余在床上、在他的身体里全都消失殆尽，依然毛躁的不得了，仿佛失去控制，连平时那些荤话也顾不上说，横冲直撞只想进的再深，好像只有这样才能宣示对他的所有权。  
他俯视着他的学生，那眉眼依然年轻，锋利尖锐，连体内那个不属于自己的东西也硬得不行，像极了刚开刃的刀，一碰就见血。  
被恶狠狠地顶在敏感点上，他惊呼出声，耳边传来的句子近乎威胁。  
“专心点，老师。”  
相叶雅纪勾起他的下巴，讨好一样交换一个深吻，唇齿纠缠，极尽所能。  
两人的下体紧紧相连，严丝合缝。  
他用自己的额头抵着他的，泛着水光的眼睛骄傲至极，“樱井翔，我是你的鞘。”  
樱井翔忍无可忍地抱着他站了起来，把人按在书桌上，也来不及考虑桌上的东西最后会是个什么下场，不管不顾地冲撞起来。每一下都狠狠顶进最深处，胯骨撞在臀肉上，很快泛了红，又疼又麻。  
相叶雅纪放开了呻吟，背部不断蹭着坚硬冰凉的木质桌面，怀里却搂着一个火热的胸膛。那个人的心跳激烈有力，他不住地想把他再搂紧一点，想把那颗心贴到自己的上面，想让对方也知道它也同样的热烈，此刻也同样为他而跳动。  
樱井翔的节奏越来越快，几个冲刺，含着相叶雅纪的唇，释放在他体内。  
“老师，”他咬着那两片红肿水润的唇瓣，将那双在高潮中失神的眼睛吸引到自己身上，然后挺腰开始新一轮抽动，“早上你会后悔的。”  
·   
相叶雅纪醒来的时候头很疼，所以他翻了个身，于是发现腰也有点酸，继而想起了昨晚自己都做了什么荒唐事，羞得直冒热气。  
他扶着腰做好了早饭端进书房充当赔罪，一进门看见樱井翔顶着两个黑眼圈幽怨地看着他，下巴似乎更尖了，显得十分憔悴，跟自己的神清气爽形成了鲜明对比。  
“咳，”相叶雅纪干咳一声，推推眼镜，“那什么……”  
他刚想说点什么，就看见桌上的资料皱皱巴巴的，有几张似乎是掉在了地上还被谁踩了一脚，留下半个脚印。昨晚的激烈程度如此有迹可循，成功地令始作俑者的脸非常迅速地熟了，场面一度十分尴尬。  
“不愧是相叶老师，求欢的方式也这么工口。”樱井翔捧着相叶拿来的热牛奶，把半张脸隐在热气后面，幽幽地说。  
他卖力半宿伺候完相叶雅纪，把人哄上床回来还得收拾书房的残局，然后还不得不在发生了各种事情的书桌上排除杂念通宵学习，实在是惨绝人寰。即使是年轻力壮如他也体会到了那么点被掏空的感觉。  
“……我戒酒。”  
“也不用。”樱井翔放下杯子，移开视线，竟是罕见地有些害羞，“就你醉的时候说的那句话……我还挺高兴的……”  
相叶雅纪愣了一下，他昨晚的记忆模糊，却依稀记得关于刀与鞘的感想，再看那一头凌乱到到处刺起来的耀眼金发，心中一动，走过去在那人沾着牛奶的唇上落下一吻。  
“你这把刀我就收着了，一辈子都不还了。”


End file.
